Opposites Don't Attract
by ProtoBlues
Summary: Opposites attract...or so they say. Yue and Ruby Moon demonstrate why opposites don't attract: simply because they're opposites.


I kept on saying that I would do a fanfiction on an anime that I haven't written fanfiction for yet, preferably Angel Sanctuary, but _nooo_, I had to suddenly come up with the idea of an amusing interaction between Yue and Ruby Moon. On the bright side, at least I've never written about them before. I would be seriously pissed off if I write another D.N. Angel fanfiction about Satoshi.

Also, despite having forgotten to write this down twice, this is dedicated to my friend Amanda because it's her birthday on January 30th. I had to put this up becaues she nearly pulverized me when I told her I forgot to dedicate it to her. '

---

"I'm _bored_!" Ruby Moon groaned, stretching her words out.

Yue snapped out of his insomnia to glare at her, "What do I care?"

"Oh, Yue, can't you at least _pretend_ to be sympathetic?" Ruby Moon pouted wretchedly. Yue didn't answer her as he gazed back at the corner of the ceiling. "I'm so hurt; you find the ceiling more attractive than me! Can't you at least pay a little attention, Yue?"

Yue simple response was, "Go away."

Ruby Moon sighed dejectedly as she settled back into her seat, "Tell me again why Eriol and Supi aren't here to entertain me."

"They went with Sakura and Kerberos to some stuffed animal manufacturing factory on a field trip. Sakura decided that Kerberos and Supi should learn how stuffed animals were made. She thought it would be cute and Eriol thought it would be funny," Yue recited monotonously, "Why don't you write that down or something so you won't ask me again?"

"Why don't _you_ write it down?"

"I'm not the one forgetting."

Ruby Moon sighed again and lazily pulled herself out of her seat to fetch a pen and paper, "At least it's a bit better than sitting..."

After she finished scribbling it down, she turned her bored attention to Yue once more, "How can you just stare at nothing like that? Don't you get bored?"

"No."

Ruby Moon waited a few seconds before realizing that Yue would not elaborate. She asked again, "How can you not get bored?"

"I just don't."

"Yue..." Ruby Moon whined, like a child tugging on his mother's sleeve to buy him the latest action figure, "Can't you do something even remotely entertaining?"

"Why didn't you go with them on their field trip? Eriol did ask you."

Ruby Moon shrugged. "Well, Eriol wouldn't let me dose Supi in a public place and Touya's not going to be there, so what's the point? Besides," she grinned coyly, "I wanted to spend some quality time with my other half." She was trying to make Yue feel slightly guilty and do something fun with her, but she had no such luck.

"Why don't you read a book or something?" Yue suggested, not trying to be helpful, but rather to keep her away from him.

"But that's not quality time with you!"

"Well, since I'm not going to have 'quality time' with you no matter what, I suggest that you better pass the time away with slight entertainment. Besides, isn't there a test coming up? Go study for it."

She smirked, "You forget. An _English_ test is coming up. Now, _where_ exactly, did I come from again?"

Feeling no need for the rhetorical question to be answered, Yue kept silent. Ruby Moon pouted again, "Why are you so mean to me?" Yue didn't answer that one either. "_Yue..._" Ruby Moon stretched out each syllable in his name while poking him in a dejected manner. He didn't budge. In desperation, she began to take dramatic measures. She started pretending to cry, "Yue doesn't talk to me! Yue _hates_ me! Even if I just died right now, Yue wouldn't care!"

Yue glanced at her only to give her a look that obviously meant that he thought she was the biggest idiot in the world. She pouted back at him and sat next to him on his sofa, "Since you are going to sit there forever, staring at the ceiling, I'm sure you wouldn't mind at all if I played with your hair." That grabbed Yue's attention. He looked at her with such surprised eyes that it almost looked like he was frightened. He waited to see if she would really do it. She grinned and hovered her hand near his head. He quickly shot up and repositioned himself.

Ruby Moon grinned, "You _are_ a bit fun! I knew it all along! No one could be absolutely no fun at all."

Yue glanced at her only to tell her, "That's a double negative."

She responded to his comment by situating herself next to him. He relocated himself again, before she moved any closer. Ruby Moon tilted her head, "Do you really want to play tag all day long?"

"No."

"Then do something mildly entertaining!"

"I would rather not."

Ruby Moon shrugged, "Well, I could stop bothering you, but _I would rather not_."

Yue sighed in defeat, "Very well. What do you wish to do?"

She placed an index finger on her chin to emphasize thought, "Hmm..." A sly grin slowly crept across her face. Seeing such an expression, Yue feared for his sanity. "We could make sugar-based products as a Welcome Home surprise for Supi!"

Yue sighed softly, grateful that it didn't involve him too much. Ruby Moon raced to the kitchen, tugging Yue along by his hand. She began pulling several large packets of sugar and placed them on the counter. She looked back at Yue and asked, "Well? Aren't you going to do something?"

"No."

Ruby Moon sighed and edged closer to him. "Fine, what do you want me to do?" he moved away from her.

"Get some water."

"Water? What for?"

"Just do it."

Yue shrugged and filled a nearby container with tap water. "Here. What are you going to do with sugar and water?"

"A little something I learned from science class," she winked and poured a whole bag of sugar into the water and began stirring it.

He looked at her with a slightly bemused expression on his face, "What are you doing...?"

"I'm mixing sugar and water," she looked at him incredulously.

"I know _that_. I mean, what are you trying to do with that?"

"Being a solution, sugar mixed with water will look exactly the same as water. So I'll get Supi to drink it and..." her mischievous grin told the rest of the story.

He sighed, his own way of rolling his eyes. "Great. What do you need me for, then?" She shrugged. He prompted, "Well, can I go back to the living room?"

"Nope."

"Why not?" She shrugged again, now getting on Yue's nerves.

"Hmm... What should I make next?" she pondered out loud. "Aha! I'll make fish and fill its gut with sugar!"

Yue stared at her oddly, "Do you do this every day?"

"Yup!"

"Don't you have something better to do?"

"Not really."

"Well, I do." With that, Yue walked off back into the living and sat down.

"Staring at the ceiling is better than spending quality time with me? You're so mean! I'm telling Sakura this!" Ruby Moon wailed.

Yue trotted back to the kitchen, fearing that once Sakura got hold of Ruby Moon's complaints, she would give him another hour long lecture about friends and being nice to other people. "Fine, fine."

She grinned, "I still have more trump cards, too."

"Such as...?"

"Not telling."

Yue shrugged and looked at the fish she was pouring the sugar into. "Won't it overflow or something?"

Ruby Moon grinned, "That's the beauty of fresh fish! It'll just absorb the sugar and Supi won't be able to see it! He'll eat the fish and..." She started laughing maniacally.

"I see... And what am I to do?"

"Good question... I'm not exactly spending quality time with you if I cook and you just stand there..."

"Why don't we just not spend 'quality time' together?"

"But we should really get acquainted! We've known each other for years since Eriol came here! And you're my other half, too! We should know each other a lot better than this."

"It's only two years and I am _not_ your other half. Spinel Sun is. I'm just the other moon guardian."

"Oh, details, details!" she waved her hand dismissively, "We should still know each other better than this!"

"I would be quite content with _not_ knowing you any better."

"But _I_ wouldn't be content!"

"What do you want from me; my life story?"

"That would help."

"Okay, Clow created me to protect the Clow Cards and that's what I did for all my life. Happy?"

"That's common knowledge! Don't you have any hobbies?"

"No."

"Interesting anecdotes?"

"No."

"Interesting facts?"

"No."

"Favorite sport?"

"No."

"Favorite color?"

Yue stared at her oddly before answering, "No."

"_Anything_?"

"No."

Ruby Moon huffed, "You're impossible, you know that?"

"Quite aware," he answered tersely.

Ruby Moon sighed, "Fine. You can go back to the couch and stare at the ceiling some more. I'm starting to doubt that knowing you would be worth the effort."

"I'm glad you finally realized that," with that, Yue stalked back into the living and slumped into the sofa. Ruby Moon continued working on her sugar filled goods. They remained silent until Ruby Moon had another outburst.

"I know!"

Yue slowly turned his head to look at her, "What now?"

"I have another brilliant plan to learn more about you!"

Yue sighed, "I thought we were through with trying to get to know each other and that you were going to leave me alone now."

She ignored his comment, quickly rinsed her hands, and plopped onto the couch next to him. She grabbed a remote control on the nearby coffee table and flipped on the television. "I'll find your interest through this!"

Yue glanced indifferently at the flickering screen. "I looked at Sakura's before. Everything in this cube is horrendous. No good material is on.The only thingson televisionare unpopular shows that no one's heard of, with horrible plots, characters, acting, and an obvious lack of a theme."

"Okay..." she turned the television off, "Well, at least I've learned that you hate television and can't realize that in this century, the idiot masses love pointless romances."

"Right. Now, will you kindly leave me to my peace?"

"Oh, fine. If you dislike my company that much," Ruby Moon rolled her eyes and pulled herself off the sofa. "I'll just go to sleep. But wake me up when Supi comes home." Yue didn't reply, so she turned around and asked, "You _are_ going to wake me up, right?"

"I suppose."

"You _suppose_?"

Yue glanced at her, "I will."

"Good." She jogged up the stairs to her bedroom, leaving Yue alone to enter his familiar insomniac state. Luckily for Ruby Moon, she managed to wake up by herself before Eriol and Supi arrived, for Yue would've quickly stolen out of the house and be gone without bothering with her at all.

"Yue... What time is it?" Ruby Moon yawned, rubbing her eyes on the way down the stairs.

"Don't do that," Yue stated without answering her question.

"Do wha-" her sentence was interrupted when she tripped down the stairs and landed on her stomach. She growled and grumbled, "I hate it when I fall so close to the ground that my wings can't react fast enough."

"_That_ – rubbing your eyes while you walk down the stairs."

Ruby Moon glared at him, "Yeah, I really need that advice by now. And what time is it?"

"Three."

She jumped up enthusiastically, "Yay! Supi is coming home in fifteen minutes! Oh, I have to get his feast ready for him on the table!" She rushed to the kitchen and came back into the living room with several plates of food in one hand and several glasses of beverages in the other.

Yue glanced particularly at one of the beverages, "Is that _wine_?"

Ruby Moon grinned, "Yup! It'll taste horrible with all the sugar I put in it!" Yue looked away without responding.

"We're back, guys!" the door shot open, with Sakura standing in the doorway, grinning as largely as ever.

Yue shot up from his seat and stood by his mistress' side. "I would like to go as quickly as possible."

Sakura ignored him and made a beeline for Ruby Moon, allowing Eriol and Spinel to enter. "So, Ruby Moon? How was it? Did you and Yue have fun?"

"Well..." Ruby Moon tilted her head thoughtfully and shot a meaningful glance at Yue. He glared at her once more, albeit in a desperate manner this time. If Sakura learned that they didn't have fun and that her not-so-genius matchmaking plan was ruined, she would most probably lecture him for hours each day, then enter a depressed stage; somehow figuring that being a horrible matchmaker meant that she was a horrible person.

Ruby Moon smiled kindly at Yue, somewhat understanding his circumstance. "We had a great time! Yue was actually a pretty fun person!"

Sakura smiled, "I'm glad! Yue's so anti-social at times! Sometimes, I wonder if anyone can ever manage to get him to smile at least once! Anyways, since the two of you had such a great time together, maybe Eriol, Spinel Sun, Kero, and I can go to another place and leave you alone with Yue again!"

"No!" Yue and Ruby Moon both cried out simultaneously in horror and revulsion.

Sakura looked at both of them, an obviously confused look on her face. "Why not?"

"It's, well..." Yue shifted uncomfortably, unable to lie to his mistress, even at the cost of his own sanity.

"It's because the time won't be special if we were to spend time together forcefully!" Ruby Moon blurted out a half-baked excuse. At least half-baked was better than not baked at all. Sakura frowned thoughtfully before shrugging and buying the excuse, half-baked as it was. Of course, her knowledge was rather half-baked too, so it wasn't much of a miracle.

"Ruby Moon..." Spinel Sun hovered cautiously above the glass of wine.

Ruby Moon spun around to face him and asked innocently, "Yes?"

"Why does this wine smell funny?"

"Well, it's from the seventeenth century – pretty old, so that's probably why it has a weird smell," Ruby Moon lied between her teeth with an ever innocent and truthful expression on her face.

"Really? What year, exactly?"

"Um, 1754." Hearing the date, Yue immediately knew that her plan would backfire.

"Liar!" Spinel Sun cried out in outrage, "The seventeenth century was the 1600's!" He snorted in disgust at Ruby Moon's attempt to trick him and flew into his room to read.

"Wait, Supi! I'm sorry! Please accept this glass of water as a token of my apologies! Or what about this beautifully steamed fish?" Ruby Moon flew after him, holding her sugar-filled items.

Sakura blinked, "Well, we should get going..."

"I strongly agree," Yue flew out of the mansion as quickly as he could.

Eriol chuckled and said to no one in particular (that, or he was hallucinating), "The most annoying thing about life is that it's not a fairytale or some romance novel. Things don't work out the way it should. Opposites don't attract, people don't spontaneously fall in love, and some people will never like the other much no matter what happens."


End file.
